


I gotta sleep but heres this instead

by bacom



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacom/pseuds/bacom
Summary: Michael feelin a bit horny and stares at dwight like >:^) but under his mask





	I gotta sleep but heres this instead

**Author's Note:**

> Hngg written and posted on my phone so it bad

The sound of a gen running was loud in Dwight's ears. 

It was almost repaired he knew that, but he had no clue who the killer was. He'd heard the screams of his teammates get downed but not once ran into the killer this match.

His instinct said it was one of the more quiet killers, which felt about right, so he was a bit more on edge for the sound of a bell or the soft hum of a lullaby that would put him too sleep.

As he worked on the gen he felt staring eyes burn into his back, running chills up his spine, just to be sure he wasn't being watched he got up off the gen and turned.

Only to be met with the familiar blue overalls, stained with blood. Dwight felt panic rise in him as his mouth went dry, he slowly looked up, staring into the familiar dark holes that bore into his soul, pale white mask staring expressionless at him.

Dwight swore he could see his real eyes, just slightly past the shadow but before he could focus in on that detail the large hand grabbed his neck and lifted him up.

He quickly struggled for air, grabbing and scratching the arm that held him a foot off the ground, the only reaction Myers had was the muffled breathing through his mask.

Tears pricked his eyes and he knew he was going to diez right here, right now. It wouldn't be the first death he's had and won't be the last, but each death had a burning pain no matter how many times he's been through each of them.

Dwight waited for the knife to the gut, squeezing his eyes shut. He waited to be stabbed then tossed to the side like garbage, like he was nothing.

Wouldn't have been much different compared to his life before being thrown into the entity's realm, he got used and thrown away like trash in his normal life and it hurt just as bad there then it had in the realm.

He waited and waited but, the pain never came. He could feel the knife, just at the tip of his belly, but it never dug into him.

No, instead the knife did something worse, Dwight heard it at first, the cutting sound of fabric. Then he felt it, a breeze on his stomach.

His eyes shot wide as he watched Myers tear his shirt open, he gasped and looked the masked man straight in the eyes, with a pleading expression, shaking his head no.

But it was too late, Myers already decided what he wanted from Dwight, when the shirt was ripped all the way he simply dropped him too the floor.

Dwight quickly tried to scramble up but a foot stepped on his head, forcing him into the ground as the smaller man cried out.

"P-please don't do this! You can kill me please! J-just not this!" He pleaded, praying to whatever God existed that the killer would show some mercy.

Myers however, kept going. Grinding his shoe onto Dwight's cheek, making him whimper in pain. Once Dwight stopped  
struggling, the killer moved his foot off the office mans face. Getting down and ontop of Dwight.

Dwight could feel tears stream hot down his face as Myers simply cut off his belt, forcing his pants down. He didn't even know killers could do more than hunt down prey and kill and that made him more terrified then the entire situation.

Adrenaline was making him shake as he heard the sounds of 2 gens popping at once in the distance, which meant he wasn't the only one left, but it also meant someone could walk over and see them.

He got so lost in thought he didn't even feel his briefs get tugged down and the thick cock prodding at his entrance before it was too late. 

Michael pushed in, and Dwight screamed.

He screamed louder than he ever had before, louder then when he got hooked, louder then when he got killed, louder then when he realised he was alone in the middle of the woods, abandoned by his coworkers.

His whole body shook and his face was hot with shame, but also wet with tears and snot.

He felt the killer push in more and he let out a pitiful cry, it was so dry and Michael was so big. Dwight was sure it would not fit fully.

But he was proven wrong as the killer kept pushing and pushing inside until Dwight could feel the scratchy and wiry pubic hair of the other on his ass. He tried to relax tried to calm down so it wouldn't hurt as bad but he couldn't, he swore he was going to piss himself the pain was unbearable.

But then Myers started moving and the pain got worse. He felt him pull out and it felt like his intestines were coming with it. He tried to hold onto the ground for any sort of grip, but his fingers just slipped off the muddy floor and wet grass.

"FUCK" Dwight cried out as Myers suddenly slammed into him. He couldn't contain himself and openly started to sob, letting out all that pain. He didn't care anymore and cried out for his mommy as the large man inside him started a pattern of slowly pulling out and slamming in.

It lasted what felt like forever and by the end Dwight was out of tears to cry, and noises to make. He just silently whimpered and winced as he got pounded into. The monster finally going as deep as he could and cumming inside Dwight, pulling out and leaving him there on the floor. 

The result was the same even if he didn't get killed. He got used and left like trash.

Once again, Dwight Fairfield was the laughing stock of the community.

**Author's Note:**

> E j.g hhf hhf 3 am,, bed,, tumblr is @Jake-is-parking but I dont want to associate this with me either


End file.
